Ara suteki, betsu kurosuoba!
by Lizzy231
Summary: Why can't we pick two categories? D: No fair! I wont spoil anything. No summery until at least the second part of chapter 1. Live it love it. Oh great, .fantastic., .ara suteki., Betsu Kurosuoba! T for swearing, I guess.


**Ara suteki, betsu kurosuo-ba-!**

Yes, yes I know this kind of thing is WAY overdone, but that doesn't mean I'm not gunna write it! I'll have fun with this and the fan comic, too. Hehe. I started with the fan comic, so you may want to start with reading that… I dono. It just seems more suspenseful, I guess. I like how I draw Hidan, anyway!

With that, let us begin. The SAME way the comic does. Actually, it's the exact same story, and I'm unna put the first chapter (and parts(comic)) out at the same time! (on my deviantart account, fyi, if you're reading this on fanfiction(dot)net)

* * *

Introduction: 

Hidan stood in the clearing, staring, trying to control his emotions. His face was slightly twitching, and his mouth was slowly creeping into a weird kind of grin. He twitched a few times, making kinda weird noises, and then burst out laughing. It echoed all throughout the forest, along with a couple yells from someone else.

* * *

**Part one of Chapter 1: Hidan's discovery.**

_SLAM!_

The front door slammed as Hidan came through, laughing and gasping for air.

"Hahahahaha, Holy f-ck, you guys have _got_ to see this! It's f-cking _hysterical_!" Hidan exclaimed, entering the room where others were sitting.

"Eh?" Kisame stopped in the middle of talking to his fish sticks ("Ooooh, I bet you taste just…. like….. _BLOOOOOD!_" (evil laughter)-Kisame "Kisame, don't play with your food, you idiot." –Itachi)

"Hidan, we're all eating. –sigh- You always come bother us at the most inappropriate of times!" Itachi said, annoyed. (Tobi also kept appearing out of nowhere every once in a while, fyi.)

"Geez, Hidan!" Zetsu's light side exclaimed. "_IT BETTER BE EDIBLE!"_ his dark side snapped, angry at the interruption.

"-sigh- What is it this time, Hidan?" Pain sighed in frustration.

"Oh no,_ this_ is worth the interruption. Heh heh heh" Hidan said, leaning against the wall, still clutching his stomach in silent laughing. "Trust meh."

* * *

Following him outside, the four of them kept mumbling in annoyance. 

"See?" Hidan said, pointing to a tree. He took another glance and burst out laughing again. Everyone's eyes widened. Zetsu proceeded to close up, laughing his ass off inside his little shell thing. ("Free food!" his dark side gasped between laughs.) Itachi and Kisame just stared for a while, Kisame snickering every once in a while.

"Are you people just gunna stand there and gawk, or are you gunna HELP us?!" one of the two people hanging from the tree by his wrist yelled angrily.

"Calm down" The other said, struggling to jump on top of the tree by lifting himself up by his wrist.

They were handcuffed together, the hand cuff's chain had to be about 3-4 ft long, and wrapped around the tree, both of them hanging from their wrists.

* * *

These parts will be really small, sorry. That was the first part of the first chapter. I don't know how many parts there will be, but that's what I have right now in the comic, so that's where I'll end that part. 

The second part will be out when I finish drawing it. I wanna finish the comics before I put the chapter out. Heh, on my deviantart I'll just put out the full chapter when I get done with the comics. First, I'll put out the full chapter (split into parts, but on the same document) then I'll put out the chapter in comics. Yep. It will take a while, sorry. But I'll try to get them done as quickly as I can.

**Review, make as many guesses as you want as to what's gunna happen next and who these people are!** (It's quite easy if you know me or even if you just go on my deviantart… actually, the handcuffs should give it away.)

o.o Expect great things from this story. **Thank you for reading this short part of the first chapter.** (_Basically, this is just a preview_.)

**(Whoever can guess what the name of the story means without looking it up (don't cheat!) get's... eh, a surprise, I guess! Maybe they can appear in the story or something. hehe. Sunny can't guess, though. (haha!) :D )**

**It's actually really easy. Just think: What kind of story is this? I'll give you the first words and letters of the 3rd: Oh fantastic, Anoth-- contiue from there.**

**(I meant to put "great" but it eh didn't work out too well. It's sarcasm, though, so not a GOOD fantastic. heh heh.)**

**That should be a good enough hint.**

**_-Lizzy_**


End file.
